


tone deaf

by JamieWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Issues, Dancing, Dean Has Issues, Eventually more - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, John Winchester Angst, M/M, Multi, Stripping, angsty, castiel likes people, deans a stripper, disabled, except cas. cas has chuck, has discovered sex is fun, him and dean have a thing., it'll be fun, it's fun, none of them have good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieWinchester/pseuds/JamieWinchester
Summary: Dean winchester is attending Blackthorne academy in new york city since he was a teenager. Blackthorne is both a boarding school and a secondary school, accepting older students into their work and college programs. At 24, dean had thought he'd had his life planned out. oh, how wrong he is, when his current roommate shows up on his doorstep.





	1. Bachlorette Parties

It was a good night in the Cage, one of the better-known strip clubs in New York City, in the heart of the club district. The thrum of light, unobtrusive music paired well with the dim lights and comfortable seating, with huge tables that were sometimes loaded with food, but usually, with half naked men, women, and sometimes both. This was one of the classier places, catering to a clientele that had money to burn. It was high-end, with comfortable decor and real shows, not just women flashing their boobs or men in g-strings. 

The dancers were well paid, well fed, and well taken care of. This was an exclusive club; it catered to a very specific type of clientele, evident by one man sitting at the table with a woman beneath it, wearing a collar with a leash attached, sucking him off like it was perfectly respectable. And in this club, it was just that—respectable—so long as clients didn't touch the dancers, or at least, weren't obvious about it. There were three men on stage, strutting around and strong-arming one another for the viewing pleasure of the smaller-than-usual crowd. A rowdy bachelorette party had taken over the venue, and no one wanted to be around the constant giggling and chorus of half-drunken squeals.

"And now, ladies," the announcer said as the three men wrestled each other off the stage, "I present to you our shining diamond in the rough, Dean!"  
At the announcement, a young man sauntered out onto the stage, dressed in tight leather pants and footwear that could only be described as ‘hooker boots.’ He wore no shirt, but two leather straps crisscrossed over his chest, neck, and arms, and the bindings flexed and tightened with every move.   
"He'll be offering a lap dance to the highest bidder!"

The young man smirked as he tossed his head and approached the pole, curling around it like he was half cat, or missing some pretty important bones. He twirled around and then up it, moving in ways that no human body should be able to move. He slid down and up the pole, flashing skin and sharp, wickedly green eyes so bright they seemed to glow in the light of the stage. The dancer twirled and rolled his hips, arching his back and making a nuisance of himself as he abandoned the pole to press and rub against the announcer as the auction picked up.

"Five hundred for a lap dance for the stiff!" the bride-to-be Hannah called, delighted laughter escaping as she waved a wad of money. She pointed toward her tall, dark-haired brother sitting across from her. Her very bisexual sibling looked far too sober for her liking.

"Sold!"

Castiel settled back into his chair when he realized what his sister had done, blinking slowly as he focused, tilting his head. His dark hair already looked sex-mussed, sticking up in every direction. While he was capable of taming it, he hadn't bothered. Not for tonight. He looked utterly debauched and at ease as he watched the green-eyed Dean strut towards him. 

Dean grinned as he abandoned the announcer and meandered off the stage. Stalking over to Castiel, he let his arms encircle the dark-haired man, smirking as he stroked his hands over Castiel’s chest and neck. Dean walked in circles around him before settling on Castiel’s chair, knees spread so he was kneeling with Castiel's legs between his, twisting and grinding over the other. Dean gripped Castiel by the wrists just firmly enough to warn him not to put his hands anywhere Dean didn't want them.

Castiel bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile as his hands were restrained, resisting the urge to jerk them free. It wasn't the dancer's fault he didn't know Castiel didn't like his hands pinned. He shifted slightly, toes curling in his boots to keep from grinding up against the man atop him.

Dean pulled Castiel's hands and put them on his nice, pert ass, wiggling a little on top of the other, grinning as he squirmed just so. Very suddenly Castiel found himself with a handful of Dean’s bare ass, covered only by a leather thong. Across from them, Hannah nearly moaned, ruing the lost chance to get a handful of those cheeks for herself. Castiel growled softly, resisting the urge to dig his fingers in and press the other down to exactly where he wanted him. Instead, he settled in to simply enjoy the lap dance.

Dean smiled a little as Castiel tensed, but didn't respond otherwise. Some people just did that subconsciously; it was usually a dominance thing: they didn't like being ordered about, and frankly it gave Dean a thrill to boss doms around sometimes. Dean laughed as he stripped right there on top of the other man, and bent down, ghosting his lips against his, teasing and taunting, doing what a good stripper did best: leaving them wanting more before sliding away. 

Smiling, Dean slid onto Hannah's lap to give her some attention too. After all, she was the bride to be; she deserved some lovin’ as well. She didn't need any coaxing to latch her hands onto Dean's ass with a delighted laugh. She was definitely going to be embarrassed in the morning, but for now, they were having a good time. Dean slid away and pranced back to stage, bills stuffed into his thong as he flounced off into the dark wings with a laugh.

The announcer’s voice resurfaced. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we're down to the last show. Please remain seated and enjoy yourselves. As always, tips for the final show can be placed in the buckets waiting along the hall.” 

They had to pass through that hall with two guard checks before they could get inside. At the end of the night, anyone you wanted to tip would have a sign over velvet lined boxes that were locked. This way, you only had to pay once and while some didn't tip, most people tipped at least something to someone. The last show of the night was very special however. Very special. 

"We present to you, the vampire and the hunter," the announcer said, stepping off the stage as a large man emerged, draped in leather with a sharp, wicked grin and bright red eyes, his muscles tense as he strutted across the stage. Then out slipped the green-eyed beauty they'd just seen, and the show was on. Dean smirked as he caught sight of the sexy Dom watching intently; he knew this show, knew Castiel was going to want to get his hands on him if he could, and knowing he couldn't drove Castiel wild as the show continued.

Both men slid against each other as they grappled and 'fought,’ each struggling against the other, until Dean's shirt and pants had been torn right off of him, the tatters falling to the floor with a soft thud. Both men were on the floor fighting within moments, grappling to pin each other. Finally, it was Dean on the bottom, the 'vampire' smirking down at him as he gripped the other's wrists and held them to the floor, spread his legs and settled between them. The vampire smirked as he rolled his hips, pressing his groin against the other’s ass, Dean struggling, eyes wide. But it was eagerness, not worry; lust, not fear; and he didn't struggle when the vampire reached between them, the telltale sound of a zipper splitting the music. It was all illusion of course; they weren't actually fucking on stage, but it looked so real that everyone was transfixed. They rocked together, the green-eyed hunter biting his lip, squirming as the vampire rocked and moved above him, looking for all the world like they were really getting down and dirty. The Vampire gripped the hunter's hair and forced his head back, which elicited a hoarse shout of pain mixed with pleasure. Anyone who had been paying attention knew without a doubt that the man was a heavy switch, dominant one minute, submissive the next.

Then came the finale. The Vampire grinned at them all, revealing three teeth on each side, long and sharp and he lunged, biting into the others neck. The poor trapped hunter gasped, going tense before moaning, the sound bright and loud, green eyes locking with Cas's as he started to shudder and jerk. The telltale signs of an orgasm. The Vampire remained on top, grinding, thrusting, and shuddering through his own 'orgasm.’ Whether they were actually cumming or not, it was impossible to tell; but in the spirit of theater, they all chose to believe that both of them had just had the best climax of their lives. The curtains snapped closed just as the vampire released the other’s neck and laughed, the echo of it haunting through the building. That had been more than just porn, it had been, it had been... 

“Oh my god,” Hannah whispered, looking stunned, horny, and desperate. “....I need to go home now.” She desperately needed to get laid.   
Castiel nodded absently as he looked at the women, smirking a little as he met the eyes of Hannah's maid of honor, Meg. They'd make sure everyone got home and then fuck each other's brains out at the first chance. They might not be dating, but they enjoyed each other's company. And besides Hannah, Meg was his best friend. He smiled as he watched the women deposit money into the tip boxes that had the names and pictures for the dancers on them. The vampire was getting a good portion of the tips, but the majority of them where going to the green-eyed beauty stage-named 'Angel's Envy.'

* * *

Dean grinned as he stepped out into the night, counting his money as he stopped near his car. Between the five-hundred-dollar bid, and all the tips, he was walking home with over $1,700 cash. This was enough for this month's rent, utilities, and food. The rest would go into his savings, though a percentage of it would be set aside for taxes. He smirked to himself as he examined the money, wondering if maybe he shouldn't use some of it to get a gift. He was getting a roommate tomorrow, and he wanted to make a good impression. The poor kid was leaving home for the first time, sheltered, protected, coddled.....stifled, controlled, and contained. 

Going to a college like Blackthorne Academy was going to be one hell of a shock for the poor kid and he was hoping to help the guy settle in. Having a house, rather than being in the dorms or fraternity would help a lot, hopefully. Actually, he should set aside what was left for the cleaners. He'd get the poor kid a present, pay all his bills, pay the cleaners for a month, then everything else he made this month would go into savings. He couldn't believe it was the second day of the month and he'd already had enough to pay all his bills. This was the best job he'd ever had. He could only thank the gods for the chance; six months ago he had been working in some crappy cafe that had underpaid him, worked him to the bone, and treated him like shit. He couldn't believe how much things could change in six months. He had a house, rent to own, he was doing well in school, and he was saving up enough to pay off the mountain of debt he owed the school. Life was going well. Now...what would some shy, sheltered kid want to help him settle into college for the first time?

"Dean!" The 'Vampire,’ Benny Lafitte, called bouncing over towards the Impala. He smiled at his friend, studying the dancer thoughtfully. Benny had been the one to introduce Dean to the idea of the strip club, and introduced him to the owner, Crowley, who owned not only the Cage, but Perdition and Crossroads as well, a bondage club and a bar and grill, respectively, in the city. "You have a guest tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah, I do. But you're still welcome over. The new kid won’t complain, I'm sure." Dean promised with a chuckle, because Benny usually came over and relaxed after work or class.

"Yea, I know, but I thought I better let you two have a day or two to get to know each other,” Benny admitted before smiling. "Good luck man, there's my ride,” he called as he bounded over towards the fancy sports car idling on the street. While he could drive himself, at the moment he was living with Crowley due to circumstances with his father. Having been born into a gang, and gotten his ass kicked when he tried to get out, it had taken Crowley and Dean stepping in to make sure he was safe and secure, which was why he was currently living with his boss.

Dean just laughed a little to himself as he headed home, debating, before deciding that maybe, cooking something would be for the best. Definitely better than buying some ugly bed set or something.

* * *

So, there he was at six in the morning after his workout, making waffles and an apple crisp to go with the coffee, because the email he'd gotten had said the kid would be here early. He paused when he heard the knock on the door to made sure that everything was okay before answering it. He swung the door wide and stared at the dark-haired man standing in front of him. His hair was a wild mess, but the man looked comfortable and relaxed, with just the edge of black ink peeking out from under his shirt sleeves. He stared. Not just because the man was sex on legs--oh no, it couldn't be that easy. 

It was because he recognized the man standing in front of him—the dom from the night before. 

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas had tried, he really had, but once his mother had woke him up at the ass crack of dawn to inform him that she wasn't going to make it, well he'd decided to do something else. He had had every intention of showing up looking like the Novak heir he was expected to be, pressed, prim and prince charming. Without her there though, he figured it was okay to let his roommate figure out early on that Cas wasn't going to be a pushover, or change who he was to fit in more. 

Parking behind the gleaming black impala in the driveway, he climbed out of the mustang he was driving in a outfit his mother would utterly disapprove of. Dark hair was permanently stuck in sex mode, tossled and messy. The dark jeans were near thread bare at the knees, and the t-shirt was so soft and worn it looked days away from being used as a rag rather then a garment. The soft white shirt though did nothing to hide the numerous tattoos that decorated his upper arms as shadows through the fabric, or the huge tattoo going down his spine. Rubbing a hand over his face as he knocked on the door. 

Blinking stupidly or a long moment at the green eyed man in front of him, he paused watching the other flush as his memories caught up to him. Frowning slightly as he focused on the other's lips, trying to figure out what he was saying, and knowing he was staring, but that kissable mouth was a little distracting. Pausing, he shifted his duffel bag to his left hand so he could use his right"Yea, food would be great."Cas said, fingers shaping the words in american sign language.

Dean was just a little shocked at the appearance of his roommate. The tattoos, the clothes, the way he'd been so very ready to dominate and take control the night before. How the hell did people think he needed to be taken care of? This wasn't a kid, no way but....well. At least he wouldn't have to have the 'safe sex, no means no, and BDSM strip club dancing' talk he'd been fearing. Before shaking himself out of the stupor as he watched the other, for a moment not recognizing it before realizing what it was.

Scowling a little even as he waved the other in, looking confused as he crossed the living room to snag the list of 'demands' both the school and his roommate's mother had given him. Flicking through it before looking even more confused as he dropped the folder and clumsily responded to his slightly confused looking roommate. "I'm sorry. They not tell me, you can't speak? Can't hear? My sign is poor."Dean signed, fingers clumsy but hopefully getting his meaning across. Though after a moment he did sign 'would you like some coffee' nearly perfectly, so that definitely hinted at where he'd learned to sign.

Cas tilted his head a little, eye flickering with pain for a moment before he could push it away. A pain born from having a mother who liked him, but couldn't love him. "It's fine. your..."Cas stopped signing for a moment, setting his bag down on the living room floor, looking frustrated but not with dean, with himself and his mother. before finding his phone and watching dean sign for a moment before typing.

"I have pen and paper, I will write, when I can't sign."Dean promised, "I am sorry. Not very good, no practice....why they not tell me?"Dean said looking very bothered by the fact that he had a deaf roommate and no one had thought to tell him so he could brush up on his sign language before the man moved in. "I complain, bad for school. I punish."He added looking very sour before smiling at the other. "You are not helpless like they said. you'll be fine. wont need to be led around, I help if you want, yes? No want, no get in the way."Dean signed, and while it was a little hard to understand him, he was trying his best, and that was more then most did. 

"And we can use the phone. it works better, less waste. And you can talk if you want, I can lip read."Cas had written, turning the phone to let dean see. "And your better then most at the signing. At least you didn't ask if I was a idiot or something.....Seriously, my mother probably told them to not tell you. I'm Castiel by the way. Cas."He added to the note, having belatedly realized he hadn't introduced himself. "I'll teach you to sign."

"Seriously?You have a physical inability to hear, that doesn't mean your stupid or helpless. You've been deaf all your life? Why on earth do they think you'd need 'special help' just because your deaf?! The school has twenty other hearing impaired students, and those are just the ones I know about. That's why I took a semester of ASL. So I could at least communicate with them to get them coffee, but I'll take you up on that offer. It'll be better to learn more."

"Thanks for not freaking out much about this."Cas wrote back, smiling a little. Running his fingers through his hair as he slumped a little, feeling slightly awkward just standing there talking, but it was better then nothing and they got it out of the way now. "Since birth. it made things awkward at home when mother couldn't even blame someone else besides her own faulty genetics for this fuck up."Cas signed absently waving a hand towards his ears as he followed the other into the kitchen. It was true, a genetic mess up that had left him deaf, and part of why he never wanted kids. Granted, he didn't regret his life as being deaf, but he couldn't stand the idea of inflicting his child with his condition. "And because my mother thinks I'm helpless. And refuses to accept it. Hell, she's never even learned to sign, so no matter how awkward you are, you're still ahead of her."

"Why would I frea out? It's a bit more challenbging until i get a bit more adept with ASL, but it's hardly a problem."Dean promised, before pausing, looking at the other. "Wait, your mother feels like she needs someone to blame?"He said, his eyes going sharp and angry. "Castiel, there is nothing wrong with being born deaf and I'll tell that to the bitch. I know I shouldn't call your mother a bitch, but I'm going to anyways.....I've known you less then a half a hour, and I know you're anything but helpless. Maybe you might need help once and awhile, but who doesn't? It's not like you need someone to hold your hand while you cross the street."Dean said before looking even more outraged. "She hasn't learned to sign!? You're deaf. how the fuck does she think she's going to communi....you know what?Fuck her. I know someone who can be your mother instead, she's adopted me and benny anyways, she'll adopt you just because you're adorable."

"Cause this wasn't what you were expecting. I'm definitely not the person you were thinking I was when I opened the door."Cas signed before wincing at the anger in Dean's look, looking away from the other as he settled into the kitchen to talk to the other, watching him finish cooking breakfast. "And yea....couldn't blame a accident or anything. It's just me."Cas wrote shrugging a little. Before looking at the other man, because as much as he didn't want to be having this conversation, it wasn't Dean's fault, he'd been the one to bring it up in the first place, and damn the man he was watching those very issable lips for a moment until he refocused. "Go for it. You wont be the first person to call her that....and definitely not. I prefer leaving other people helpless for a bit."Cas signed smirking. He'd had a few therapists who tried to reason and talk him out of what he liked in his sex life. Yet, at 21, he liked what he liked, knew what he wanted, and refused to let anyone make him feel like a freak more then his mother already did. Silently snickering at dean's outrage, because it was amusing to see someone besides meg and his sister this outraged over it. "No, she can't. Though she can generally say thank you, and she's learned the 'fuck off' gesture, if only because I flip her off alot....she gets my sister or father to translate. or writes it down."He signed shrugging.

"Well no, but I wont complain. Truth be told, we're still helping each other out. I get to take your bitch mother's money, and you get to get away from her.....and I kind of think we're going to get along well."Dean smiled a little before grinning, pleased that the other wasn't going to be insulted Dean called his mother a bitch. Eyeing the other for a moment as he paused in his cooking. "Yea, I bet you do."He teased waggling his eyebrows for a moment looking curious. "Actually, how do you do the whole safeword thing?"He asked, honestly curious. "Well, that's something at least. Though I don't think the middle finger is ASL, I think that's just a culture thing."

"True enough."Cas tilted his head as he looked amused, wondering if he was going to be making a exception to his rule about sleeping with people he lived with. Picking up his phone to explain, he typed for a long moment before pushing it over to the other. "I have a small fidget clicker, that turns on a light that can blink red for stop or yellow for slow down. I paid a small fortune for the custom thing, but it's paid off since Crowley's-" Not only did the man own a club, but he had his own sex toy stores across the country that catered to certain tastes. "-bought the rights for the design to use for other people to. I'm not the only kinky bastard with a hearing problem."Cas snickered a little. "And true, but you still have to use your hands to make the gesture."

"That's brilliant. Someone with a gag fetish could use it to. Or someone who can't talk...did you design it?"Dean said looking truly curious before snickering. "Okay, so maybe the middle finger counts."

"That's what they said when they bought it. That it had more uses then what I was using it for....I didn't care. All that mattered to me was getting it and making sure I couldn't accidentally ignore a safe word because I couldn't hear it."Cas sighed as he watched the other starting to plate their food. Glad to see that while Dean was rusty, they were making themselves understood between signing and writing. This was gonna be fun. "And I did. At first I tried using a flashlight, but it was awkward. IT took ages to figure this out, and I only did it cause I kept stealing a friend's fidget clicker and playing with it, only realizing it was the perfect size for what I needed." Cas signed, blushing ever so slightly at the praise. 

"It really is a great idea, even if it was just done for yourself."Dean said smiling a little."But I get the feeling you left your name off of it for a reason, so I wont say anything."

"Yea, mostly because even if I get a percentage of whatever they make of it, having the Novak name attached to it s just a bad idea....and will utterly embarrass my sister. I don't mind embarassing myself. I try not to make things worse for her."He said as he started to eat.

"Ah, that's right. you have a sister. She was there for the party last night right?She's getting married this weekend?"He said pausing as he considered that, remembering something. "You're sister is Hannah right?She's friends with my soon to be sister in law, Jessica. They take the same college classes."Smallworld, though that was probably the real reason Naomi had chosen Dean. Jess was very prim and proper, and Sam was capable of being just as much of a gentleman. So anyone Jess recommended, Naomi would be more than happy to check out. It was Dean's reputation of taking in strays, abused subs, and lost and terrified kids that had done the rest.

"Yea, it was hers. She's the one who paid a ridculous amount to get me a lap dance."He said rolling his eyes a little. "And you know, that's fairly cool. Probably how my mother figured out to ask you to 'babysit.'"

"Probably. Jess probably knew enough to know you didn't need a babysitter really, and knew I'd back off when I figured that out. So really, it's for the best"Dean agreed before growing serious again as he settled in to eat his own food."Also, don't mention ...last night please?People don't know. they judge, make school harder. not good. Stuck up pricks."Dean said. Offering Cas no less then six different coffee creams, plus a thing of half and half, three different kinds of syrups for the waffles, and of course the first pick of breakfast items as Dean struggled over which coffee creamer to use. He hadn't gotten them just for Cas either because most of them where open and some of them were half empty. Dean finally settled on a salted caramel, poured to much into his mug and chased it with steaming coffee and grinned at the other as he loaded his plate with waffles and drowned them in syrup. He had a sweet tooth.

"I wont mention it, and coffee would be nice.....Barista to stripper, does that mean I can get my coffee served naked?"He teased smirking as he looked at the stuff the other was offering. Cas was determined to break the ice and shoving his anger at Naomi away. Determined to get to know the other without Naomi's influence hindering them both. Smiling as he settled in to eat. "Though it was a good lap dance last night...."

"No!Maybe!"Dean signed fighting to contain himself, though he was laughing and blushing again. "wouldn't be the first time I've served someone coffee naked. Well, mostly naked. Do thongs count?"Dean asked, huffing as he blushed. "Dammit stop it. I have a reputation you know. If you keep making me blush, all my hard work will be destroyed.....and you liked the lap dance huh?Of course you did. Even straight men can't resist me."

"Well, good thing I'm not straight, though I don't sleep with roommates, so you'll have to suffer knowing you never get this."Cas signed, smirking as he waved a hand at himself.

"Well, you're still not as sexy as me, so I think I'll live."

"I can life with not being as sexy as a angel."He signed smirking, pleased with himself for getting along with the other so well.

"It was Benny's idea okay?!Dammit, I should have never let him pick my stage name."Dean complained. 

"I dunno, you got this whole debauched fallen angel thing going for you. Especially after that show I witnessed last night."

"Yea, I noticed you were enjoying yourself. Liked watching me get pinned did you?"He teased, more then willing to tease the other back.

"I did. Especially after you pinned me earlier, made me want to return the favor."

Dena snickered a little even as he shuddered, setting his plate in the sink when he was done. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh!look guys. Be happy, your getting a rarity!Two chapters in the same day. Enjoy!^^

* * *

Obviously Cas had already seen the kitchen and living room. The wide open living room was well lit and while they were near the city, they were just far out of the heart of new york to not be completely on top of each other in housing, and the trees in the back offered some privacy to the whole house. It looked well lived in, and had posters and wall hangings, books laying on the table, and two gameboys, a tablet, and laptop. The reason why there was no huge tv in the living room though besides the small set on the wall, was that the basement had a home theater which was connected to a massive gaming set up. Dean obviously had a thing for games because there was every system available and hundreds of games there which Dean pointed out that he was fine sharing as long as Cas would be careful and not mess them up. There was a huge gym area on the other side, with weight sets, treadmills, bars for doing pull ups, and other such handy things.

The bedrooms were upstairs and they were massive, all four of them. One room was well lived in, full of dark bedding and thick carpet and clothes laying all over every surface. The other bedroom was pretty bare but it had a very comfortable king sized bed, clean everything and plenty of space. "This is your room, you can do what you want."Dean said happily, talking because the other had said it was okay to do, and it was easier on him to talk rather then sign at the moment. "You have stuff right? I can help you move in if you want."He offered before waving a hand towards the closed door across the room. "Attached bathrom."

"Nope. just this."Cas said tossing the duffel bag he'd retrieved from the living room onto his bed.

"That's it? We'll get you some stuff."he promised looking dismayed. "Your mother owes you that much."

"Yea, I was living in LA. Figured it was easier buying all new stuff once I got here rather then packing everything. I have the important stuff."He wrote, finding this mix of writing and signing was working for them. 

"Okay, that's a much better reason than i was thinking."Dean smiled a little. "well, for now you have a comfy bed and clean bedding until you can get the stuff you want."He promised.

The third bedroom had been turned into a small reading nook. Adorably, Dean had obviously cleared out whatever had been on the other side of the room, and made another area the exact same for Cas, only empty for all of Cas' stuff. The fourth bedroom was very...interesting. The entire thing was empty and there was only tatami mats instead of the usual flooring. On one side of the wall, very neat and organized were two yoga mats. Both were Dean's. Dean had been practicing yoga and martial arts since he had arrived at Blackthorne's at 16, they helped with his dancing and made him feel good and calm. Outside was even more impressive with an outdoor deck and kitchen, sitting area, a pool and jacuzzi. Anyone who was anyone knew there should have been no way a stripper could afford a house like that.

For once looking slightly hesitant and not sure how to ask something without offending dean, Cas took in the sight of the rest of the house. Interested in the yoga studio and how bendy his roomie was, but putting that thought aside for the moment before focusing on what else he wanted to know. "Did you get this place because I moved in?"he signed as they went outside. "Did my mom demand all this stuff?Cause if she did, I can pay off the house. I don't want you owing alot of money just because my mother doesn't understand I'm okay on my own."He signed, definitely to fast for Dean to keep up, and to upset to slow down. Worried that Dean had spent money on him rather then things dean really needed. 

"Huh?"Dean frowned, watching the other, trying to follow before taking his phone out to write. "My sign isn't anywhere near good enough to explain."He didn't want there to be any misunderstandings. "This is my house, or it will be anyways, in like fifty years. I got a good deal on it four months ago, when I started dancing. It's rent to own and the owner likes me, so he cut me a good deal on it. I make enough money dancing to, more or less, afford it. Your mom agreed to pay half the mortage if I let you stay here so I agreed. I figured, it would get you away from your parents who seemed way overprotective, and I'd pay off my house faster. I didn't mind taing you in because I've helped other kids settle in before. Truth be told, I really don't think you need help. Maybe some things you'll need alternative ways of getting lessons and lectures, but no more than any of the other deaf students. You'll just have to talk to your teachers and let them know. You're here, because I thought you needed to get away from your parents. Just because you're not helpless, doesn't mean you don't need away from your mother."Dean wrote before handing the phone over to him."Take advantage of it."

Cas paused, relaxing, slowing down before taking the phone to write. "Oh good. I was worried she'd ordered you to get a house for me or something....she's way weird over me sometimes. I wouldn't have put it past her."Cas wrote back, shrugging a little, and there was relief on his face. a utter relief of not being thought of as helpless showing in blue eyes. Granted, Hannah, Meg, and his dad didn't treat him like that, but his mother's overbearing need to cater to his every need and make sure he wasn't failing or being weird, or set a foot out of line, stressed him out alot. "I'm taking art classes. I think I'll be okay figuring out how to get my lectures."he wrote before pausing, considering how to ask delicately about something before deciding to go with his usual very blunt desire to get a point across. "Does that mean I'm not going to have to sneak around to get laid like I did before? I mean, taking advantage of this whole being away from my mother and all?"

"Well, crap. I can't help you with the art classes. I'm a dancer...."Dean paused, looking at the other. "No jokes."He added flushing. "But I know the place pretty well, I've been here since i was sixteen so I know where most of the classes are, I can at least show you around to all the halls...and why would I care about your sex life? If you want the house just let me know. I can stay with Benny and Crowley the nights you want the house, if you throw parties no one better break anything, and I swear to god you'll be cleaning up after yourself. No orgies in the Jacuzzi, it's to hard to clean the filters. The pool is fine, it has a different filter system and don't get cum on the leather, it's a bitch to clean and I just got the chairs looking right....if you want a dungeon well....I don't have one. I haven't had time to get laid enough to need one anyway, but the Cage rents rooms for consenting adults if you want a dungeon, just remember the dancers aren't whores, don't expect any of them to fuck you.....Well. I might, but not while i'm on the clock. Any other concerns?"

 

"Art is one thing i don't need help with. The general calsses that I have to take, I might though."He signed before raising his hands again, getting ready to make a joke about the dancing before deciding to restrain himself."Because i can't hear. Things get loud. I've been told it's indecently loud, and horrible, and to be more restrained about it."Cas wrote, wrinkling his nose a little. Looking away from the other because well, that was still a sore subject, and regretted bringing it up before laughing at the other's warning. "Noted.I'll follow the rules and probably not party. Parties bore me usually...if I want a real dungeon, I'll go to the club, promise."He added, looking a little out of sorts, feeling it because of the other's simple acceptance. He really had no idea what to think about Dean. "So this really isn't bothering you?"He signed, gesturing to himself, meaning the whole package. Slut, deaf, and artist He wanted to not feel like such a freak and maybe....just maybe he'd found a good place.

"Well, no I kinda figured not. Being as your specifically going to college for art. Now the Gen-Ed classes, well I have my strengths and weaknesses, but me and Benny usually study with Charlie, you're more then welcome to join us anytime you want.We usually study at Benny's, he has a very nice study and library he has access to, but you have the study room here to....whatever you're comfortable with."Dean said before looking confused. "Why would anyone complain about making noise during sex?   
I mean, if you....restrain yourself, then who would the other person know your enjoying it?"Dean said, looking honestly baffled at the idea. "Well, if your going to be here four years, with your mom paying the mortage, I can afford to put in a sex dungeon....I just never really needed one, I have the club if I want to get laid but...well, trust is a issue. But!I'll let you unpack."Dean smiled tilting his head a little ."Let me know if you need anything, I'll be in the sitting room reading. I have three chapters due tomorrow. Let me know if you want to go out shopping or something. Or...anything you want."Dean said flushing hard, rubbing the back of his neck. With the conversation winding down, he wasn't sure how to offer help without being obtrusive.  
"I might take you up on that. Though studying in groups usually makes me grouchy if only because to many conversations make my head hurt trying to follow everyone talking."he said before wincing a little, looking a little lost at the complaint. Because he'd been young when he'd heard it, young enough that after he'd simply restrained himself, even now he was nearly silent enjoying sex unless he was drunk doing it, and his control slipped totally. The complaint had messed with him badly, and he still hadn't recovered from it really. "Apparently, there's such a thing as being to loud. And embarrassingly loud. Though for me, it wasn't that loud."Yea, he had a habit of mocking himself and hiding behind sarcasm when something bothered him. "Yea, I'll be here that long....and we could. It would amuse me greatly to make my mother pay for something she wouldn't approve of.'He snickered, "I can understand that. Even my one night stands tend to be with friends, since it's easier then just picking up people in the bar. and they're usually more tolerant of my problem." Well, was it any surprise he called it that, when his mother and ex-girlfriend had spent so much time hammering it home that it was a problem?Smirking a little at dean's words, his eyebrows rose slightly. "Anything I want?"He teased.

"Benny knows some ASL, and Charlie is fluent. She helped me with my ASL classes so she can keep up with you and us at the same time. IT's mostly just sitting at a table and sharing notes anyways. Sometimes we'll ask for a reference or something."He said before blinking. "No there isn't. Anyone who says there is, is a sadistic hateful bitch."Dean assured the other. "There's not right or wrong way to do sex. Fact of the matter is, if my partner isn't making noise, I feel like I'm disappointing him...it's mostly a personal preference, but making someone feel bad or ashamed for the way they do what feels good is doing it to specifically hurt you."Dean explained. he might not know the specifics of what had happened to the other, but he understood that much. "Most of the time it's doms trying to force submissives into a specific mold, but it can go the other way to....making people feel ashamed of something they like, is doing so to gain emotional control over the other."He said watching the other closely."Yea, me to. Most people, once they find out about the dancing or worse, my bastard of a father, all bets are off. Usually in a very painful and humiliating manner. I haven't really dated anyone...but me and Benny, we blow off steam together sometimes. We're to close as friends to do anything more than just plain vanilla sex though, so you know, it's not always enough...."He admitted flashing the other a smirk. "Well, if you beg, maybe I'll give you a lap dance."He teased with a coy little grin as he cocked a hip.

"That's good."Cas smiled a little at the idea of having friends that would speak ASL. That would really be nice. "Well that might not be so bad."He agreed, because he really did like the idea of having a group of people to study with without feeling like a freak. At his old school, he'd been the only one hearing impaired so it had made things awkward at time, and not just because he had led a active sex life even in high school. Biting his lip as he considered Dean, wanting to beleve he was telling him the truth, that it didn't matter how loud he got and hoped th eother wasn't simply telling him that just to experiment and see how loud the deaf kid would be. "Maybe. I'm willing to think you might be right because only my ex ever complained of loud sex."Though, now that he thought of that, it might be simply because he'd gone out of his way to not be loud after Sarah, so no one had to tell him be quiet. "I get that. Once people realize I'm the only Novak male of age to get married....things get interesting."He said making a face before looking curious. Maybe the other would be okay with friends with benefits?He could do that, right? "Yea plain vanilla sex can be horrible...I tried once, among other things that's why I don't date. Totally horrible trying to match up to what she wanted from me long term...."He sighed before snorting. "I'm not the one going to be begging, pretty boy."He said, though the look on his face said it was more a tease then a attempt to insult him.

"Yea, exactly. I studied this kind of thing you know. Anyone who works at the club takes classes, so we can keep an eye out for abusers and the abused. As well as proper BDSM etiquette, along with other things. Sometimes it just takes another person's perspective to see what harm you've been subjected to."Dean said smiling slightly glad that the other was at least willing to consider his ex had been abusive. "Urgh, gold diggers. Horrible."Dean said before smirking, "I don't beg easy."He said before flouncing out of the room to Cas' laughter.

Cas shook his head amused as he watched the other go as he picked up his phone and facetiming Meg. Video calls had done wonders for being deaf and being able to talk to others. Smiling a hello to the woman when she answered.   
Meg smiled when she answered, looking pleased when Cas explained about his roommate, and glad to hear that he had a basic understanding of ASL and was hoping to learn more. She was even more excited to get to come visit and that Dean didn't care who Cas had over. "So, we'll be over for dinner then, I'll bring Hannah and Balthazar. I wanna see this house."Meg admitted. "And meet your roommate, and make sure he's deserving of you."Meg was weirdly protective sometimes. It was never about Cas being helpless, it was just her wanting to make sure people didn't hurt Cas more than people already had.  
Pausing in his unpacking as Meg invited herself to dinner, he snorted softly. Not protesting, but feeling awkward to. It had been so long since he'd lived near her or hannah that he forgot how it was to have real friends rather then just people who were with him to only ride his cock then leave. "So weird. And protective, but okay. Come over about five, I should be done unpacking by then...though if you two want to come earlier we all could go shopping to get the stuff I don't have."He offered and it was obvious it had been a long time since he'd had friends to do this kind of stuff with, since he was hesitant and nearly shy about asking.

"Oh please, you hate shopping, I already did it for you. I just have to send a truck over. I'll bring all your new things when I come to dinner. and it's stuff you'll like to. There might be a few things you'll need still, but most of it I got you."Meg said pausing when she heard something. "Well, it sounds like Hannah and Balthazar is up, so I better get moving. I'll see you later. And make sure you eat lunch!"She ordered hanging up before he could protest the things that she had gotten him.


End file.
